


The Art of Being Normal

by RinRin



Series: Tumblr Fics [25]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Mob AU, Prompt Fic, future relationships to be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: Izuna is a stressed out College Student.  Tobirama is too busy to really have a life.  It's the start of a wonderful friendship.(Too bad Tajima would rather his rebellious kids stop making friends with Mobsters and the children of Mobsters.)





	The Art of Being Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puzzle_shipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzle_shipper/gifts).



> puzzleshipper asked:
> 
> For the prompts Coffee and friends au for tobirama and whoever you choose ♡♡♡♡♡
> 
> I said: Coffee and friends AU: I accidentally dipped the brush in your coffee ad I’m hoping you won’t realize… I think I poisoned you. 
> 
> You know what this would be perfect for? You know what? that mob au I’ve talked about. Also, I just painted my nails, so please bear with me.
> 
> This is going to be platonic because I can.
> 
> Said mob au has been talked about on my [tumblr](rinrinp42.tumblr.com)

 

Izuna hummed as he focused on his painting, the watercolors blending in just the right way to bring his vision to life.  He only vaguely noticed as the cafe filled up.  He wasn’t worried, this was the best non-chain coffee shop that was within walking distance of campus.  Which meant that most of the patrons were also students.

Needing to change colors, Izuna reached out and dunked his brush in the extra cup he had begged off of Minako.  He swirled his brush around before pulling it out and brushing it off on the paper-towel.  Abruptly he stopped as instead of a slightly tinted blue wet spot, it was  _brown_.

Horror overtaking him, Izuna looked up, realizing that there was a second person at the table.  The other was pale and dressed in sharp pants and a fancy shirt and vest combo.  A leather messenger bag was to the side of the man’s laptop.

Izuna could see that the man had pushed the water cup more towards the middle - more towards Izuna, not realizing that he would move with muscle memory.

Before Izuna could say a word, the man reached blindly out and grasped the cup.

“Ah! No!” he all but leaped forward, trying to grab the cup.

He  _couldn’t_  afford a lawsuit.  His father wouldn’t be able to pay, even if he wanted to.  He was pretty sure that Tajima would claim it as yet another reason he should switch majors to something  _practical_.

The man (student?) paused just short of drinking.  He tilted his head in askance.

“I just cleaned my brush in that,” Izuna explained, wincing as he did so.

“Well that seems incongruous,” the man flashed him a grin.

Izuna need to be this man’s friend.


End file.
